


Listen to the Fireplace Roar

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sort of a belated christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magicotakusauce on tumblr (now redcharade) tagged a photoset ‘#there needs to be a fic where Barry rides Len in that chair.’ You tag, I deliver!</p>
<p>(Title taken from the song ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside.’ Sorry if this is terrible, it’s 12 AM here, I’m sick, and I have school in less than 6 hours.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Fireplace Roar

“As much as I enjoy your exhibitionist attitudes… Tell me I won’t be getting shot for this.” Len says idly.

They’re currently in the living room of Barry’s house, still decorated for Christmas, which is only one more week away. Len’s almost fully clothed, sitting in the red leather chair in the corner, dark-wash jeans pulled down just far enough. Barry’s jeans are down to his ankles, sweater torn off and t-shirt pulled halfway up his chest. 

Barry groans from where he has his head buried in Len’s neck, fingers flexing as they clutch at Len’s biceps. “You weren’t…so worried…five minutes ago,” he manages to pant out. “And no. Alone for the next… _ah!_ Five hours.”

Len smirks a little, reveling in the broken sounds he’s drawing from Barry. “Then I suppose I can keep indulging you, Scarlet.”

The use of that nickname is the only clue that Barry has as to how turned on by this Len actually is. Whenever they have sex, ‘Barry’ devolves into ‘Scarlet’ or ‘Red’, and it’s only when Len is about to come that he reverts back to using Barry’s real name instead of one that’s infuriatingly Flash-related.

“Tell me again why my fucking you in this chair simply couldn’t wait?” Len asks, rolling his hips upward. His hands are anchored on Barry’s hips, but he’s not forcing Barry to move. Instead, he’s leaning back, relaxed. If it wasn’t for the use of that damn nickname and the fact that Barry can feel Len’s cock practically throbbing inside him, he’d think Len was completely unaffected.

“Your fault,” Barry mutters petulantly in response.

Len thrusts upward hard and wraps one of his hands around Barry’s cock, and it’s too tight, too much pressure all at once. Barry’s head drops back, eyes blown wide. “Fuck, _Len!_ ”

“Not an answer, Barry,” Len says. Barry almost wants to hit him, but Len flicks his thumb across the head of Barry’s cock and he gasps, hips stuttering.

“ _Ah!_  Ah, it’s…” He bites his lip. The reason is horribly embarrassing, but he has a feeling that if he wants to come he needs to tell the truth. “Do you remember when you came to warn me about Trickster and Weather Wizard? I, _ah,_ came home and you were here, you were sitting right in this chair and I just-” he lets out a helpless whine. “ _Damn it Len,_ you looked so- like you belonged here, the most comfortable place in the world. There was the fire- it was so warm- and you were drinking hot chocolate and I couldn’t- not with Iris there but I _wanted_ -”

“This is what turns you on?” Len says, and fuck him, he sounds like it’s silly. Barry blushes and ducks his head, biting his lip as he feels tears start to form. He knew it was silly, he knew it. Why did he have to tell Len that? Why-

“Look at me when I talk, Red,” Len says. Barry shakily raises his head. Len brings his hand up and gently wipes away a tear that’s fallen free. “You’re crying because you’re ashamed. Because you think I find that funny.” He says. 

Barry tries to look away, but Len grips his jaw and forces him to look. Len’s eyes are blazing, pupils blown so wide only a small ring of ice blue remains. 

“I don’t think this is funny, Scarlet,” Len says. “I think it’s fucking sexy.”

“What?” Barry says, shocked. Len grins at him.

“Think about it.” Len says. “I’m fucking you in your house. Right where anyone can look.” He leans forward and nips sharply at Barry’s collarbone, drawing out another whine. “You’re so desperate for me you’d risk that. So desperate for my cock you’ll take it right here, you don’t care who sees.”

“ _Fuck,_ Len, I was,” Barry breathes, “so _close_ to just riding you right then, I didn’t care, I _wanted_ you-”

Len groans and thrusts upward and Barry keens loudly. “Fuck! Len, _please!”_

Len drops his hands to Barry’s hips and pulls him down, hard. Barry’s fingers spasm and he loses his grip on Len’s biceps, falling forward until he’s pressed chest-to-chest with Len, hands spread on the leather of the chair. His cock is trapped between their stomachs, the drag of Len’s thrusts giving him just enough friction to feel like torture.

It’s already warm inside the house, fire burning in the fireplace next to them, a low crackle and hum. The heat washes across them in waves. Combined with the press of Len’s body against his, Barry feels like he’s trapped in an inferno. Even through jeans and a Henley, Len is still warm. His cock feels amazing, slick with lube and precome, hard and hot to the touch. 

Barry gasps and pants, feeling his orgasm start to spark through him. “ _Len, aah,_ I’m going to-”

Len groans and reaches between them with one hand, wrapping it around Barry’s cock. The heat is almost too much. “That’s okay, Scarlet,” He says. “Come for me, Barry.” He grips the base of Barry’s cock and pulls, twisting his hand and catching the nerve on the underside. 

Barry throws his head back and screams, orgasm racing through him. He feels it the moment he loses control of his powers, hands and legs vibrating, his scream becoming a whole new frequency. For a moment the world tilts on its axis, the whole room spinning, black creeping into the edges of his vision.

Len swears aloud and slams upward into Barry, cock pulsing as he comes. It’s enough to prolong the aftershocks of Barry’s orgasm, and he writhes atop Len at the feeling. His body is buzzing, oversensitive, and he feels simultaneously like he’s ready to fuck Len all over again and pass out right there.

They collapse together, Len’s head falling back as he breathes heavily, Barry still winded and gasping. The heat’s abated but they’re still warm, yet it’s strangely comfortable. Barry noses into the skin of Len’s neck with a happy sigh.

“Thanks for indulging me,” He says. Len groans.

“I’ll indulge you any day you want as long as this is the result, Barry,” he says. Len’s voice is pure gravel, sex-wrecked and filthy. Barry shivers at the sound. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Barry promises, high from the rush of endorphins and hormones flooding his system. 

“Give me ten minutes,” Len says. “Then I want you to indulge me.”

“Oh?”

“Always wanted to know what you’d look like spread out on the bed you lost your virginity in.”

Barry gasps. Len’s talking about the bed in his room upstairs, his old room that he moved out of to attend college. The walls are still papered with science posters and an astronomy-mobile that includes Pluto as a planet, the bed decorated with space-themed sheets. He’d told Len about it when he talked about how he’d had sex with a man before. He thinks back to his memories of that night, of being pressed into the mattress by the school’s star lacrosse player, trying to keep quiet. Of feeling star-struck and dazed, so good beyond all belief, thinking giddily that sex was the best thing in the world. And now Len wants to take those memories and one-up them from teenage fumbling to wild, passionate, heavy sex. 

“Oh, fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Photoset can be found here: http://redcharade.tumblr.com/tagged/there-needs-to-be-a-fic-where-Barry-rides-Len-in-that-chair
> 
> My tumblr is whyinhades.


End file.
